


Darkness Within Me

by MercurialMagpie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: There was a darkness within Steve, one that wanted terrible things. And he didn't think he could control it much longer....





	1. Capacitance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, something with an end-point! I really can...  
> This, though. This is nothing but smut (and a little fluff).  
> (Well, ok, it's also a way to stand up against the evil Cheeto that takes office tomorrow. Frak him and everything that got him where he is. I hope Tuppence chokes on this story, and every other bit of LGBT smut and kink in the world.)  
> Tagged for dub-con because Tony does consent, he just doesn't realize what he's consenting to. Good communication is important, kids, but the Avengers don't always know that.

There was a dark creature living inside Steve, he was sure of it. He had begun to notice it within a few months of starting to live in Stark Tower. (Tony called it Avengers Tower, but Steve wasn't comfortable with that, especially with how the term seemed to feed the dark creature.) It focused most of its... attention, its _hunger_ on Tony, but it had definitely also noticed Clint, and on occasion even Bruce, and when it woke, it snarled its demands so loud within him that Steve was afraid the others could see, or hear. He felt like a coward every time, when he would rush out of the room and directly into a cold shower, to try to wash away the urges, drown the creature in ice, for all it seemed borne of the ice he'd slept in. It wasn't even like the showers helped that much, but they were enough. They had to be enough.

The dark creature reared its evil head when Steve was alone, too, especially late at night when he was trying to sleep, and his jock was begging for attention. It wasn't even that the fantasies he had involved men; his art school days, not to mention the army, had given him plenty of attractive men to... think about, and he wasn't ashamed of that. But the things his dark creature wanted to _do_ to Tony! It especially liked the idea of paddling or caning him until he was sobbing with pain, then _using_ him, sexually, mercilessly, relentlessly... The thought of it made Steve's belly roil with horrified arousal.

And it was getting stronger now that Bucky was back with them. It had been beating in his head since the moment he'd realized Bucky was alive, throbbing to the pulse of “ _mine, mine, mine_ ” until he'd actually laid hands on him, brought him back to the Tower. Now it whispered the same dark things about Bucky that it did about Tony, showed images in his head of the two brunets kneeling side by side in front of him, wearing nothing but collars ( _collars! Like they were animals!_ ), their mouths forced open to receive his jock, even choke on it. For all he was grateful beyond words that his old friend was alive and relatively well, he could hardly stand to be in the same room as him for more than a few minutes without the creature waking, whispering, screaming at him to have his way with _his_ gorgeous boy. He knew he was hurting Buck with his skittishness, but he didn't know how to explain that it wasn't the darkness of the Winter Soldier he feared, but that of Captain America, who shouldn't have any darkness at all.

*A*A*

A good, hard workout often quieted the dark creature for a few hours, and Steve was feeling pretty good at the end of this one. He'd had an interesting thought about a new way to use the Shield to redirect repulsor blasts, and he wanted to run it by Tony before tomorrow's team practice. He had JARVIS let him out on Tony's floor, and strode up to Tony's bedroom door, which was standing partly open. He knocked, and the door swung the rest of the way open, revealing a Tony who had clearly been working late, and had just gotten home, if the recently-removed jacket and tie, and half-unbuttoned shirt were anything to go by. He turned to face Steve, his mouth half-open in surprise or question, and the creature within Steve roared to life, whiting out his vision.

Next thing he knew, Steve had Tony pressed up against the door of the closet, their bodies flush against each other, and Steve's left hand pinning Tony's wrists to the door above his head. His right hand was untucking Tony's shirt from his slacks, and working its way under the cloth to touch bare skin. Tony was panting raggedly, but not in fear. (The dark creature felt somehow cheated by this, but Steve was glad.) Tony writhed against him. “Steve? This is, ah, sudden. Not that I'm complaining.” Steve dragged what fingernails he had across Tony's belly, and Tony arched up into the touch with a groan. “God, Steve, I had no idea. Fuck... Are you going to kiss me already?”

He plundered Tony's mouth; there was no other way to describe it. He drove his tongue past the smaller man's lips, _claimed_ his teeth, nearly his tonsils. Tony moaned wantonly and gave back as good as he got, twining his tongue with Steve's, biting at Steve's bottom lip... Oh, and the dark creature _definitely_ liked _that_! It purred with satisfaction, and Steve growled. Tony did it again, and rubbed his growing erection against Steve's thigh. Oh, God, this was everything Steve had dreamed about and more, the desire rolling up off Tony in waves that Steve could practically smell.

The dark creature snarled with abrupt irritation. This _brat_ was supposed to smell of fear and pain, should be cowering, not rubbing himself needily against them. Steve's hand tangled in Tony's shirt and yanked it, _hard_ , tearing it loose from his body. Tony's head dropped back, exposing his throat, and his hips jutted out as a moan ripped from his mouth. Steve (or maybe the dark creature) brought his mouth to Tony's exposed tricep, fastening his teeth on it for a moment, then sucking, biting and sucking, leaving a deliberate and unmistakable mark. Tony was just whimpering encouraging little noises, which Steve drank in greedily, but the creature inside him wanted _more_ , more skin, louder noises, more movement...

Tony pulled his wrists against Steve's grip. “Steve, please!”

He growled and looked Tony in the eye as he got a better grip on his wrists and slammed them back against the door. “Sir.” He thumped Tony's wrists against the door again for emphasis, then bent to worry at a nipple with his lips and teeth.

Tony's breath was ragged, his voice high and thready. “Sir, yes, ok, please, sir. Please, more...” Steve reached down to unbutton and unzip Tony's slacks, and got a groan of approval in response. He moved his mouth down, nipping and biting at Tony's ribs, his belly... He took his hand away from Tony's wrists and noted with satisfaction that he kept them over his head, then used both hands to push Tony's slacks and boxer briefs over his hips and down his thighs. “Oh, my God. Yes, sir!” Tony's breaths were short and shallow, his whole body slightly flushed, and the dark creature drank it in greedily and still demanded more.

Steve fought for a moment, wresting control back so he could do what he really wanted to in this moment and wrap his lips around Tony's jock and suckle the thick liquid beginning to gather at the end of it. Tony made a pleased (or maybe pleading) noise, which made the dark creature snarl, and this time Steve obliged it. He shifted to press his shoulder into Tony's belly, wrapped an arm around his thighs, and stood, picking Tony up and draping him over in a fireman's carry. He turned, took the few steps over to the bed, and tossed Tony down onto it. Before Tony could react, Steve was stripping out of his clothing and crawling across the bed to straddle Tony and loom over him. Tony grinned dirtily and arched up against him.

The dark creature snarled, and demanded the brat be _punished_ for his insolence. Steve shifted fluidly until he was kneeling, sitting on his feet, then he grabbed Tony's hip and rolled him closer, over onto his stomach, then up to his hands and knees. Tony's spine curved, automatically, enticingly, like a bitch in heat, even as he turned his head toward Steve, a question clearly on his lips. The creature was not interested in _words_ , and it brought Steve's hand up, then down with a flat _crack_ on Tony's buttock. Tony gasped, the look on his face changing, but the darkness within Steve spanked the other buttock before he could really react. 

At that, Tony just dropped his head and raised his ass, and Steve was shoved back, a passenger in his own (incredibly turned on) body, as the dark creature set to work with a vengeance, determined to hurt Tony until he cried, until his ass and thighs were one giant bruise, until even it couldn't think. It glutted itself with dark delight on every gasp and groan, every moan and whimper. Steve did his best to pull his blows, afraid of doing Tony actual harm, but the creature was merciless, ceding strength in favor of speed and coverage. Under Steve's horrified (fascinated) eyes, Tony's ass quickly turned red, and his thighs grew pink and warm. Steve's jock was achingly hard, dripping with arousal, and a glance showed that Tony's was much the same. 

Steve was shocked to realize his orgasm was approaching quickly, though he hadn't had nearly enough skin contact. The creature within him agreed whole-heartedly, and moved their knees between Tony's, draping themselves over his back and rutting against the cleft of his ass. Tony gasped and writhed, then managed to raise one hand enough to gesture toward the bedside table. “Lube. Bottom drawer. Please, at least, use lube?” His voice was wrecked, his mind clearly almost gone, and Steve heard a growl of satisfaction come out of his own chest.

He kept one hand on the curve of Tony's ass while the other reached out and dug in the drawer in question. He was back a moment later, half-full bottle in hand, and he immediately popped the lid open with his thumb and dribbled some onto that sweet opening. Tony moaned and arched, and Steve pressed one finger into him, pushing the lube inside roughly. Then, oh, suddenly all he could feel, all he could think about, was the tight heat surrounding his finger, the muscles clenching around him. He drove in deeper, seeking more, exploring everything. Tony groaned and pushed back against him, and the sensation shot straight to his jock. Steve groaned in response, grinding his jock against Tony's thigh. He pushed a second finger in, the doubled sensation almost enough to push him over the edge.

The darkness was having none of that. They were going to orgasm inside their brat, claim him properly. He didn't even bother fighting against that, he could admit to himself how much he wanted it, but he made sure to add more lube to Tony's hole, to try to ease the way, and slicked himself up as well. He had to grip himself at the base of his jock as he did, just to stave off the orgasm another moment. He froze there, two fingers deep in Tony, the other hand wrapped around himself, and felt the scene burn itself into his mind. And then the dark creature pushed him, and he withdrew his fingers and slammed his jock into Tony in one long, harsh movement. 

Tony keened, the sound a tangle of pain and pleasure, and every muscle in his body clenched; Steve panted raggedly, trying not to white out from the overwhelming sensation of having his jock buried in such tight heat (or from the roar of satisfaction the creature gave in his mind). He gripped Tony's hips, using them to steady himself both physically and mentally, not quite sure anymore whether he was fighting against this or for it, especially with Tony starting to writhe around him, interior muscles moving in the most enticing ways. He pulled partway out, drawing a moan out of Tony, then slammed back in just as roughly as last time. Tony groaned and dropped down to his elbows, offering himself more fully.

And now Steve and his darkness were in perfect agreement. They started to fuck their brat in earnest, pistoning in and out of him with wild abandon. “Good brat, so good, so hot, so tight, fuck, brat, yes, take it, let me fill you-” He orgasmed, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave and nearly dragging him under, but it was hardly more than a moment's relief, before the lust, the _need_ within him, had his hips moving back and forth again. “Sweet brat, so good for me, take it so well, gonna fuck you into this mattress, fill you up, make you mine, fuck, you feel so good...” He was thrusting in and out, faster now, and Tony was responding, thrusting back against him, begging and pleading brokenly, though for more or mercy Steve couldn't tell and his darkness didn't care. 

“Please, sir, please, oh God, so close, please sir I need to cum, God please...” Oh, and the creature liked that quite a bit. It wanted to feel, wanted to hear the brat submitting totally, and so they reached down, wrapping a hand around Tony's jock, stroking him raggedly. “Thank you, sir, tha- aaaahhh....” He clenched, spasmed, throbbed in Steve's hand and locked hard around his jock. The feel of it was enough to send Steve over the edge again, jerking with the force of it and emptying himself into Tony. 

Tony collapsed under him with a pleased groan, and Steve barely managed to catch himself with his elbows on either side of Tony's ribs. He panted against Tony's shoulder blade for a long moment, then pulled out and rolled over, to sprawl on his back and get his breathing under control. The creature was quieter now, seemingly satisfied, but Steve couldn't bring himself to actually look over at Tony and assess his state, either physical or mental. He sure as heck wasn't ready to try and sort out his own state of mind. He had to do something, though, say _something_ , before things got even worse...

“Hey, Stark, I was wondering if you'd seen Ste-eeeeee... Ah.” Steve whipped his head around, to see Bucky standing in Tony's doorway, staring in shock at the two of them. “I- fuck.”


	2. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address a detail people have asked about both here and on Training Of: the word 'jock'. Yes, I meant to do that. I use it because it was one of the most common slang terms for penis when Steve and Bucky were growing up, and would most likely have been the term they learned and used. (The modern association with athletes comes from the 'jockstrap', a.k.a. an athletic cup. Also because football stars tend to think with the little head instead of the big head.)

Bucky's body language closed off, getting colder and harder, as he turned away, but the dark creature inside Steve roared back to wakefulness and propelled him off the bed and across the room to grab Bucky high on his flesh arm and turn them face to face. “You ain't goin' anywhere, punk.” He kept spinning them, then launched Bucky toward the bed, keeping hold of his t-shirt so it tore off his body. Bucky was so startled he let himself stumble until the mattress caught him at the calves and he fell. In a flash, Steve was on him, over him, caging him with hands and knees and storm-dark eyes. 

Bucky looked uncertainly from Steve to Tony, who just raised a lazy eyebrow. “Don't look at me, I'm completely fucked out. _He's_ feeling his Wheaties, though.”

He turned back to Steve and licked his lips, a welter of emotions chasing themselves across his face. “So, hey, Steve-”

Steve snarled and cuffed the insolent punk upside the head. “Sir.”

Bucky's eyes darkened, and his hips rose, seemingly on their own, even as a smirk bloomed on his lips. “Oh, so that's how we're playing it, is it, _Sir_? You think you can give me _orders_?”

The dark creature did _not_ like that _at all_. It leaned down and bit, _hard_ , at the meat of Bucky's right shoulder, then, while he was still jerking in shock, yanked his sweatpants off and flipped him onto his stomach. It laid the length of their body on top of Bucky's, pinning him with their weight, and growled in his ear. “Insolent punk needs to be punished.” And then they lifted and pivoted to kneel next to their- _his_ punk and spank him once, hard, on each buttock.

Bucky made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “Oh, yeah, sir? You think you can hit me hard enough that I'll remember it in the morning?” The dark creature roared like an angry dragon inside him, and this time Steve didn't try to hold it back. His arm rose and fell so quickly, so roughly, that the tactical corner of his mind suspected his bicep would be sore tomorrow. Most of the rest of his body and mind, though, were laser-focused on Bucky's yelps, his moans and groans and half-articulated attempts at sass. (A tiny, greedy bit of his mind was watching Tony, taking note of the gleam of interest in his one exposed eye. Especially when he shifted so both eyes could see.)

“You'll be feeling it next _week_ , punk, you won't be able to sit for days, you're going to remember who you belong to...” The creature was fully in control now, delighting in the harsh scarlet spreading across their punk's ass and thighs. Bucky was writhing and twisting, but it was hard to tell if he was trying to get away, trying to get more, or just rubbing his jock against the blankets. Well, that last just wouldn't do. Steve hauled him to his hands and knees. “Nothin' touchin' your jock. You get off tonight from what I do to you or not at all.” He was glad he'd already gone off a couple of times, because the creature seemed to want to see if the little punk was enjoying this as much as his noises suggested.

Bucky rocked back into the swats more aggressively now, clearly chasing Steve's hand. “C'mon, sir, hurts so good, make me feel it, make me remember-” Steve braced his other hand on Bucky's back and raised up on his knees for better leverage, then really put his back and hips into spanking as hard as he could. Bucky dissolved into wordless cries and sharp gasps, building, building, shorter and sharper, until he _yowled_ in surprise and pleasure, spurting his release all over the sheet below him. His head dropped as he panted.

Steve didn't bother to suppress the growl of satisfaction he felt, nor did he ignore the impulse to bite Bucky just over the hip and worry at it for a moment. Bucky groaned and arched up, more languidly this time, and Steve dug around desperately until he found the lube. He squeezed out a generous measure onto his first two fingers, then, with no warning, shoved them both into Bucky, who cried out and clenched around them. The creature growled smugly and worked the fingers against the tightness of their punk's interior muscles.

He needed more. Needed to complete this thing properly... and wring at least a couple more orgasms from his increasingly-compliant punk. He moved so his knees were on either side of Bucky's, then pushed in just enough to trap him there. He pulled out his fingers, slicked himself up quickly, and slid just the head in, just enough to get Bucky whimpering and begging again. Oh, and it was just as much of a tease for them, the kind the darkness loved to walk the edge of, ripe with the promise of power unleashed. He wiped his sticky hand on the sheet, then leaned forward and wrapped each of his hands around Bucky's corresponding hands where they were fisted in the sheets. Only then did he drive his jock the rest of the way inside. Every one of Bucky's muscles trembled, his back flexing and arching in tiny movements as if he wasn't sure which way to go. Steve and the dark creature savored that uncertainty for a moment, then pulled their hips back partway and slammed home again. 

Bucky yelled, pressing up and back against Steve as well as he could, begging with his body. Steve snarled and repeated the out-and-back. This time, when Bucky yelled, it was because he was orgasming, painting his chest and both their arms in ropes of white. Steve bit his earlobe. “There you go, good punk. So responsive for me, my punk, so good for me, you'll take anything I give...” He set a rough, fast rhythm, pumping in and out harshly, without moving his hands or his knees. It gave Bucky almost no room to move, which just seemed to drive him crazier; he was writhing sinuously and pleas and curses in at least three languages were dropping from his lips. 

Steve's orgasm took him by surprise, stiffening his back for a long moment as he spurted into Bucky, but he wasn't _quite_ done yet. When he'd come back down a little, he slid his hands up Bucky's arms to brace on his shoulders instead, shifting the angle of his whole body. On the next stroke out-and-in, Bucky groaned delightedly and locked his elbows. “Oh, yeeees, sir, juuuust like that, please....” Steve was happy to oblige, thrusting with everything he had, distantly aware that with each stroke he was hitting something inside Bucky that made him gasp and clench. He was rising, rising on the wave of pleasure, so close to completion, but not before-

Bucky cried out, his interior muscles locking up even as his arms and legs collapsed, flinging them both down onto the mattress. It was enough to send Steve over the edge too, his hips stuttering and jerking as his sight and hearing washed away.

Steve came back to himself some little while later to realize he was still draped over Bucky, and balls-deep in him. He reluctantly rolled away, pulling out gingerly and flopping onto his back to stare in quiet awe at the ceiling. Whatever had happened tonight had certainly shaken the foundations of his world, but he couldn't even _begin_ to sort out the new shape of things in the condition he was in right now. In fact, as Steve worked for the second time tonight on getting his breathing under control, he realized the dark creature was completely silent, still and quiet in a way it hadn't been in months; without it to fuel him, he found he was utterly exhausted. He hauled his boys (Tony half asleep, Bucky limp and pliant) up to lie on either side of him, dragged the blankets over the three of them, and fell asleep almost before he'd finished gathering them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Chapter 3, Induction. The next morning, and the shape of things to come


	3. Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff and smut. The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, writing is hard in the time of Cheeto Mussolini. But I have persevered! And actually finished something, go me! Enjoy, my lovelies!

The first thing Steve was aware of when he woke up was the warm bodies wrapped around him from either side, and the perfect contentment of having them there. Then the events of last night rushed to the forefront of his memory, and he sat up with a yell. Or, at least, he tried to sit up, but one body clung to him more tightly, while the other pressed a metal hand to his chest and produced a knife from... he couldn't imagine where.

Bucky blinked a few times and looked around, then shook his head and looked down at them. “Geeze, Stevie, I thought we were being attacked. You have a nightmare?” He put the knife aside.

Steve gaped up at him, then slewed around, incredulous, to see Tony blinking at him blearily. “You- you're not- but I-”

A grin slowly spread Tony's lips. “Gotta say, I had no _idea_ you were so kinky. Color me happily surprised.” He nuzzled Steve's ribs.

Bucky chuckled and settled, gingerly, half-sitting against the headboard. “Hell, I didn't even know you were in'erested in fellas. Ya mighta mentioned.” He twisted a little to peer at one butt cheek.

Steve was bright red, his eyes darting all over, except the faces of his- no, he couldn't call them that, he couldn't- “But I hurt you. Both of you. I ra-” He couldn't even say it, just swallowed hard. “How can you... not hate me?” He sat up, hunching over and drawing up his knees so he could wrap his arms around them.

Tony sat up sharply in response, drawing Steve's gaze and locking eyes with him. (He also winced and shifted around on his fresh bruises, but didn't let them distract him.) “Hey, now. Yes, we probably should have talked about hard limits and safewords first, but details, details. Did I at any point last night say no, or ask you to stop?” Steve shook his head. “If I had told you to, would you have stopped?” He had a fleeting worry about how far the dark creature might have pushed him, but he was already nodding. “There you go. Granted, it was all a big surprise, what with the you being interested in me, and the spanking, and the third party being brought in, and, you know, everything, but never let it be said Tony Stark isn't experimental in bed.” He gave a dirty grin that made both Steve and the creature purr.

From behind Steve's shoulder, Bucky spoke up. “Seriously, jerk, ya think I couldn't'a fought ya off I didn't want that?” He glanced 'round to see Bucky smirking at the inversion of their old nicknames, and he frowned in confusion. Bucky frowned back. “What?”

“You- You're not-” He bit his lip, trying to pin it down, then twitched when he realized. “I haven't seen you this relaxed since before The War. How did that happen?”

Bucky grinned wide. “ _You_ happened to me, idiot. That was fantastic. You know how many times I've fantasized about you pinnin' me down an' poundin' inta me? 'Bout as many times as I useta dream about lyin' back on that ratty old mattress we had an' lettin' you ride me til ya couldn't breathe...” He moved forward languidly, pressing his chest to Steve's back, and draping his arms across Steve's chest. “I have so _many_ ideas, Stevie...” He nipped Steve's earlobe, and chuckled when he shivered. “Now, and I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Stark. We should talk about what's next.”

Tony snorted. “We're naked in bed together. I think you can call me Tony.” He blinked a couple of times. “Wait, next? As in, not a one-time thing?”

Steve snarled his displeasure at that thought. “Mine.” His spine automatically stiffened a little, and his shoulders squared.

Bucky snickered and patted his arm. “Yeah, I think we've been claimed, here, _Tony_. You know how stubborn this one can be.” 

Steve shot a half-hearted glare over his shoulder, then looked down at Tony's hands and took one of them between both of his. “Tony. I-” He blew out a breath. “I've been interested in you for a long time. I just never thought you'd be interested back. And last night...” He laughed a little. “God, it was incredible. But it was unconscionable. I shouldn't have- have lost control like that. It could have hurt you- It wants to- You shouldn't trust me...” He suddenly gripped Tony's hand, hard, and gazed desperately into his eyes. “But I want this to be so much more than a one-time thing. I want-” He squeezed his eyes shut, swallowed hard, and reached up to take Bucky's hand, take strength from him. “If you both think you can trust me, and like each other, enough...” He exhaled and opened his eyes, staring at Tony's shoulder when he couldn't meet his eyes. “I want this to be long-term. I want to wake up every morning between you, I want to try out all the ideas I know you both have, I want to, God, I want you to help me find out what there _is_ to want!” He forced his gaze to Tony's face.

Tony looked like they'd hit him in the back of the head with a board. “I- You- But-” He blinked dazedly, and the look he turned on Steve was overflowing with misery and hope in equal measure. “You finally have each other. Why would you need me?”

Steve gave a laugh that was only a little bit a sob and dragged Tony into his lap, needing as much contact as he could get. “Oh, my brilliant idiot. How could I not need you? How could I possibly survive the 21st century without you? You're the one that kept me moving forward when I would have gotten lost in the past, you keep me on my toes every single day, and did you not just hear the part about helping me figure this shit out?”

Tony jerked and pulled back a little to stare at Steve. “Wow, you must mean it. You cursed and everything.” He glanced sidelong, nervously, at Bucky. 

Bucky scooted around, flopping down to rest his head in Tony's lap and look up at both of them. He shrugged, playing casual. “Well, I dunno that I need ya, really, but I like ya plenty, and y'are pretty damn hot. Plus I bet you have all sorts of fun ideas y'rself. A fella could do a hell of a lot worse.”

Tony laughed shortly. “I guess I should be glad neither of you mentioned my money. That's nice.” He let out a harsh breath, then glanced back and forth between them a couple of times, a smile starting to grow. “And I can't deny that this position does give me some interesting thoughts...” He reached out to play with Bucky's metal fingers, and deliberately looked at him through his eyelashes. “Though, if I'm being honest, most of all, I would _love_ to get these inside me...” He focused his attention on the interplay of their fingers for a moment, then looked up at Steve, coy but also nervous. “And, um... If the kink stuff is still on the table... Actually, I'm usually more of a Dom, myself, I'm hoping someone else is willing to be on the receiving end at least sometimes, but, ahh... I'm thinking... If you're interested... Ivealwayswantedtobecaned.” He bit his lip.

Steve's whole chest seized up for a moment, and his arms tightened around Tony. “You _want_ -? You'd really like if-? If I-” There was a roaring in his ears, and his breath was coming short. “You don't hate that I want to... God, do I ever want to!” He realized his hands were shaking as his world started to realign. “But. Those things you said- You have terms for- This is a thing people _do_?”

Tony twisted around a little to stare at him. “Wait. You mean to tell me you don't actually know anything about kink or the BDSM community? You didn't actually know what you were doing?”

Steve knew his face was bright red, but he couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or shame. “I- It wasn't-” He swallowed hard, and seemed to swallow half his voice with it. “It wasn't me. It was the creature, the darkness. _It's_ the one that wants those things. It wanted so badly to hurt you.”

Tony's face softened, and he leaned his head against Steve's shoulder. “No, Steve. It's a part of you. And it's not a bad thing, I promise. I'll teach you all about 'safe, sane, and consensual.' I guess that Catholic upbringing maybe gave you some weird ideas, but you don't have to be afraid of that part of you. You heard Bar- Bucky. 'Fantastic sex' he said, and I agree. It was intense, yeah, and I probably won't want it every time, but I enjoyed the _hell_ out of you spanking me, and don't ever think otherwise.” He gave a throaty chuckle. “And the good deep dicking? _That_ I am definitely going to want on a regular basis.”

Bucky scrambled up onto his knees, facing them. He put his flesh hand on Steve's knee and licked his lips. “Stevie, baby, I been waitin' a good long time to find out if you're up for taking a good deep dicking yourself.” He glanced at Tony and smirked. “Love the phrase, by the way.” Tony smirked back and Bucky's smile sharpened as he turned it back on Steve. “And now I'm hopin' you'll take a good hard spanking, too.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “And I'm kinda hopin' Tony can build somethin' strong enough to hold ya still while I do it.”

Steve's blush had faded, but now it was back in full force. “I, um. I've never thought about...” He realized he was hard as a rock, but it was ok, because so were both his boys. “I'm certainly willing to try...” He licked his lips and groaned softly at all the thoughts running through his head. His brain was starting to feel like it was hazing out. “Yeah, God, yeah, anything, everything, I want- I need to know what it's like from the other side, all of it, can we please try something right now?”

Tony grinned and wriggled in the best way. “Yes, please.” He reached up and gripped the hair at the back of Steve's head as best he could. “In fact, I would very much like to show you just how good pain can be. Would you like to take some pain for me, darling?” Steve shivered and nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. “Good. You _are_ going to have to let me up, though. And, hmm... Stand next to the bed, hands on the mattress.” Bucky scooted back, and Steve unwrapped his arms from Tony, who hopped up and headed for the closet. Steve resolutely refused to look over, focusing on getting into position instead.

Bucky sprawled out in the middle of the bed, angled so he could watch everything. He grinned at Steve, bent nearly in half, and said in a tone clearly meant to be prompting, “Hail Mary, fulla grace, the Lord is with thee...”

Steve made a face at him. “Hush, you. I don't exactly wanna be thinkin' 'bout Sister Agnes right now.” He glanced over his shoulder at Tony, who was swinging a bamboo cane gently, warming up his arm. “And this is going to be fun, is it?”

Tony grinned, shark-like, at him. “Well, I know it's going to be fun for _me_...” Then his smile softened, and he leaned in to press kisses to Steve's back and buttocks. “Believe me, I want to make this as good for you as I can, so you want more of it. Just relax, we both know you can't accept it as pleasure yet, but at least accept it as sensation, ok? We'll see where it goes from there.” Steve nodded, breathing deep, and Tony stepped back again. “You want a blindfold? Or for Bucky to hold your hands down?”

Steve thought about those things, and his whole skin twitched and shivered. “Not- Not this time. But I think I want to work up to both. Or, um, like Bucky said, something strong you build. For now, can you just, just-” He twitched again, and Tony made a soothing sound that was partly drowned out by the whistle and crack of the cane coming down across his cheeks. The pain was less than Steve was expecting, less than he was braced for, and there was a rush of an odd mixture of relief and disappointment through his veins. 

The next strike came almost immediately, a little harder than the last and a little lower on his ass, and Steve gasped. Tony made a happy noise. “Yeah? You like that? How about this?” 'This' was a strike hard enough to bring tears to Steve's eyes, but it also wrenched a moan from him, and a bit of a squirm. “God, look at you, that's gorgeous...” He laid down a flurry of strikes, quick and light, all over his ass and thighs, no two overlapping, that left Steve breathless and tingling. “Ooh, you _do_ like it, good... Oh, I could hit you like this all day...” Another flurry of strikes, deliberately crossing the previous set, and hard enough to sting. Steve gasped, almost feeling like he was in the middle of an asthma attack, just from the bright heat of... sensation. He couldn't quite tell if it was pleasure or pain, but he couldn't manage to care, and his body seemed to like it (a lot, actually, he was achingly hard and drooling precum) and his brain was fizzing and sparking. “How you doing? Is that good?”

It took Steve a moment to realize someone was talking to him. “Hmm? Tony? I-” He lifted his head and turned to see Tony gazing at him with naked greed. “Oh. Um, yeah, it's- You can keep-” He shook his head, trying to muster more words.

Tony didn't seem to need more. “Good boy.” He ran a hand down one of Steve's thighs and up the other, leaving trails of a completely different sort of warmth in its wake, then stepped back again. “Let's see what you can take.” His scales of pain and pleasure were completely out of whack, but Steve knew these strikes were hard, almost brutal, and they were driving him crazy. Noises were falling out of his mouth, whimpers and grunts and the beginnings of pleas, and a fire was building inside him. 

Steve clenched his hands hard enough that his nails dug into his palms, the bright sparks of extra pain tipping him that much closer to the edge. “Oh, God, please Tony, I'm gonna, oh I need-” Tony laid one more on him, right at the crease of his ass and thighs, even catching his balls just a little, and that was it. Steve orgasmed _hard_ , his body flailing even as it felt like his mind turned inside out and exploded out of his jock. 

The next thing Steve was aware of, he was sprawled face-down across the bed and Tony was on his side next to him, stroking his hair, with a reverent look on his face. “That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Thank you for taking that pain so very well, gorgeous.” He dropped a flurry of kisses along Steve's tricep and shoulder, and Steve felt a completely ridiculous grin spread across his face. “There you go, darling, you just lie there and enjoy that.” 

A chuckle from his other side had Steve flopping his head around to look at Bucky. “Always knew ya liked gettin' beat, punk, never realized ya liked it that much. Next time I really will hold ya down, it'll drive ya crazy.” He gave Steve a quick kiss, that turned into a slightly longer kiss, then turned to Tony and pulled him around and onto his back. “Now _you_ look like you could use some attention. Lay back, hot stuff, lemme have some fun.” Tony went willingly, spreading his legs with a teasing smirk. “Anybody know where the lube went?” Even as he asked, Bucky found it, and draped himself over Tony's thigh and hip. He held the lube in his flesh hand, and blatantly held the metal hand up where Tony could see it as he dribbled lube onto the fingers. 

Tony licked his lips, his eyes dark. “Promise you'll be gentle? It's my first time with artic- ah!” Bucky had moved quickly, catching Tony by surprise with the first finger pressing against his entrance. “Mmm, yeah, who needs gentle?” He didn't so much go limp as melt languidly, and Bucky's metal index finger slid into him with no resistance. “Ohhhhh, _God_ , that feels good...”

Bucky's breath was ragged with leashed lust. “Holy Mary, mother of God. Feels so fucking good, I can't even tell you...” He crooked his finger and twisted it back and forth a little.

Tony groaned and clenched, then tried to lift his head and look at Bucky. “Really? Later, oh God there, later I wanna know- OH! Fuck, that, there, yes!” His head dropped back as his hips tried to jerk upward.

Bucky pinned him harder and withdrew the finger almost all the way. “Hmm, I dunno, I might hafta do this a bunch, really dig deep-” He slid two fingers in, carefully avoiding Tony's prostate entirely. “Figure out the perfect words... _God_ , that's hot.” Tony moaned and writhed, seeking the stimulation he craved, and Bucky gave a positively evil chuckle and bit him on the side. “Oh, yeah, sexy, fuck yourself on my fingers, you like the way they feel in there?” He propped himself up a little so he could watch Tony's face as he went all the way to the knuckles. “So good for me, so pretty with this metal comin' outta ya...” And now he was just playing, scissoring his fingers wide then drawing them close, curling them at different angles, drinking in every gasp and moan falling from Tony's mouth, every twitch and jerk of his muscles. 

Tony tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair just to have something to grab onto. “Oh, fuck, you're such a tease, c'mon, dammit, do it, gimme, I'm so fucking-” Bucky obliged, thrusting in and out hard and fast, reducing Tony to garbled syllables. When Tony started to really pull at his hair, Bucky curled his fingers just so, and Tony yowled as he shook apart.

Steve gave him a minute or two to recover, then wriggled over without getting up off his stomach, and kissed Tony as thoroughly as the dazed genius could manage. “That was beautiful.” His boys let out matching pleased grumbles, and he looked over his shoulder to see Bucky eying them hungrily. “Got a plan, there, jerk?”

Bucky grinned at him almost ferally. “Better believe it, punk.” He grabbed Steve's hips in one overheated flesh hand and one cold and sticky metal hand, and hauled him back and up til he ended up on hands and knees. He groaned as the shift in position pulled at his wounds, then yelped when Bucky bit his buttock. “God, Steve. You're delicious...” He pressed every inch of his front to Steve's back, earning himself another groan and a needy wiggle. “And so eager, too. 'Cept you're not quite ready for me.” He snagged the lube and sat back, taking a moment to marvel at the sight of _his_ Steve, criss-crossed with cane marks, spread and begging with his body. Only a moment, though, before lust and impatience caught up with him, and he slicked his fingers up a second time and ran them along the crack of Steve's ass.

Steve gasped and arched his back. “I want your fingers, Buck, I want-” He slid his metal index finger in. “Yeeeaaaahhhh... Oh, fuck yeah!” Bucky let out a low laugh, almost a growl, and worked the finger, twisting it, curling and extending, until all of Steve's muscles, inside and out, went lax and accepting. Only then did he add a second finger and start to really stretch Steve out. Steve's gasps got high and breathy. “Oh! Oh, God, yes, good, so good, more, another, please, more-” 

This laugh was definitely a growl. “So fuckin' hot.” He added a third finger, and more lube. “Gonna fuck ya wide open with my fingers, get ya loose and sloppy for my jock, you're gonna be so good for me, ain't ya?” Steve was reduced to whimpers and grunts, and Bucky dared to add his fourth finger. “God, look at ya, takin' 'em all. Next time I'll get my whole fist in there, you'll be so beautiful stretched out around me, fuck, Stevie, I _gotta_ fuck you now-”

Steve whimpered a little when Bucky pulled his fingers out, but a wonderfully wicked idea flashed across his mind, and he grinned. He could hear Bucky behind him, slicking up his jock, and he rose up on his knees, twisted around to grab Bucky around the waist, then twisted back and tossed Bucky, face-up, onto the pillows. Bucky's face showed nothing but slack confusion for a long moment, but Steve swung a leg over to straddle Bucky's thighs, and he started to grin back. 

“Yeah, Stevie? You wanna ride my jock like a pretty little slut? C'mon, doll, put it in...” Steve obediently reached behind him, took hold of Bucky's jock, and guided it to his entrance. He sank down onto it, slow and steady, eyes locked on Bucky's face, not letting himself stop, oh God, not wanting to stop, oh God... “Fuck, Steve, God, ya feel so good, oh ya look so pretty taking my jock, God, you're so fuckin' hot.” Steve's ass pressed against Bucky's thighs, and they both panted harshly, the air between them crackling with potential. 

And then Steve started to move, rocking back and forth, and he couldn't help throwing his head back and moaning loudly. “Oh, God, Buck, you feel so good inside me, just wanna,” He braced his hands on Bucky's shoulders and experimented with twisting his hips, or rolling them, until he hit an angle that felt like fireworks. “Oh! Oh, fuck yeah!” Bucky's hands were on his ribs, helping hold him up, and Steve gave in, letting his body move just how it wanted to. He rocked back and forth, feeling Bucky's jock dragging against that amazing spot, and knew he was panting, almost keening for breath, the world gone hazy and sparkling. “Fuck, I'm gonna-” And he did, clenching down around Bucky, who cried out in response and thrust raggedly up into him as they went off together.

Steve came back to himself still half-sprawled across Bucky, their bellies stuck together with his spunk. He grumbled pleasantly and wriggled around until he could drape an arm over Tony, and most definitely did _not_ yelp like a puppy at JARVIS' voice. “Sirs, you may wish to know that it is exactly one hour before your scheduled Avengers meeting.”

Tony's filthy grin positively _dripped_ out of his voice. “Plenty of time for a nice hot shower, then.”

Steve grinned and pulled them closer. “OK, then, my boys, what are we telling the team?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Chapter 2, Resistance. Bucky's reactions, and the repercussions


End file.
